Todo sea por su Felicidad
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Gakuen AU. PrusiaxAustriaxHungria / Solo 5 meses duro esa atipica relacion entre ellos. Hoy es el dia de graduacion, y ahi le ve, feliz, tomado de la mano de aquella marimacho. -Te gane, Gilbert. -Penso la chica, sonriendo, como si hubiese ganado algo.


**ºDisclaimer: Ni Ore-sama, ni el amorsh de Rode me pertenecen, si asi fuera... Prusia seria mas awesome de lo que ya es.  
ºClaim: PrusiaxAustriaxHungria.  
**

* * *

**Todo sea por su felicidad**

Cinco meses.

Ese era el tiempo que habían durado saliendo, a escondidas del mundo. Ambos eran estudiantes del secundario superior en Alemania. Eran muy diferentes, a uno le gustaba la fiesta y al otro la tranquilidad, ambos no compartían ningún interés, ni siquiera en la música, a uno le gustaba lo nuevo, al otro lo clásico.

Eran dos gotas de agua totalmente diferentes.

Pero aun se amaban, se amaban como nadie. Eso quedo comprobado en muchas ocasiones, donde uno necesito al otro y el otro estuvo.

Aun así… aun así todo se fue, literalmente a la mierda cuando le pidió pasar a ''mas'', a un sector mas intimo. Generalmente el albino no era de pedir esas cosas, era de pasar directamente sin permiso, pero tratándose del señorito… debería hacer ese procedimiento.

El austriaco se quedo de piedra, y solo salió corriendo de ahí, al día siguiente, le confirmo que debían terminar…

No lo entendió bien, es mas, ni siquiera sus buenos amigos Antonio y Francis (que no sabían exactamente con quien salía) le hicieron entrar en razón.

Y ahí estaba hoy, esperando su diploma de fin de curso, se había graduado con honores en tecnología y una beca para la universidad de ingeniería. Un honor, según su abuelo.

-Gilbert Beilschmeidt. –le llaman.-

Sube al podio, mirando fijamente al director. Estrecha su mano con el hombre y sonríe superior, como siempre ah sido.

-Roderich Edelstein. –Ese era su nombre, el nombre del señorito.-

El castaño sube también al podio, sonriendo tranquilo, el se había graduado con los máximos honores en música, y según muchísimos maestros era el próximo Mozart de los teatros clásicos.

No se habían cruzado desde que terminaron hace un mes. Ahora que lo veía bien, de reojo, era precioso… lentes, un lunar, un mechón que desafiaba la gravedad, Roderich era de otro mundo, sinceramente. No sabia, tampoco, cual fue el verdadero motivo por el que se enamoro de esa persona que jamás le entendería, suponía que era ese carácter duro y, sobretodo, la elegancia que tenia al tocar el piano.

El de ojos violetas siente una mirada sobre él, y se sonroja al ver quien era el que le miraba.

La despedida fue breve. No se saludaron, ni nada, solo se marcho cada quien por su lado.

Gilbert se fue con su hermano menor Ludwig y el amigo de este, Feliciano, a casa, quería dormir todo lo que pudiese, mañana, su antiguo novio volvería a Austria para iniciar, el próximo año, su carrera universitaria.

Antes de salir, en la entrada de la escuela, vio a pasar a Roderich, con, la mujer que mas odiaba en todo el mundo: Elizaveta Hedervary, la húngara marimacha mas detestada por el alemán.

Ambos iban del brazo, con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! –Empieza a llamar Feliciano a su hermano.- ¡Mira, mira! ¿Sabias que Rod y Eli son novios? ¿No es genial? –El italiano no comprendía el dolor que le causaban esas palabras.-

Gilbert miro a la pareja antes de que esta pasara por uno de sus costados. Bajo la mirada, sin querer ver el espectáculo ajeno que se perdía.

También se perdió, la mirada del austriaco, que en el fondo, solamente quería estar con el alemán, pero su miedo a lo desconocido lo obligo a dejarlo y a estar con la húngara. Mas, Elizaveta, miro con ira al de ojos rojos.

-''_Te gane… Gilbert_'' –pensó con todo su cinismo y una risa mental macabra.-

Roderich siempre amaría a Gilbert, y Gilbert siempre amaría a Roderich. Pero entre medio había muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Habría que esperar para ver el final de esta pareja, pero… pero esperar no lleva a nada, sus vidas deberían continuar, sin saber que el otro se moría por dentro.

Y, Gilbert pensó, que si estar con Elizaveta era la felicidad de Roderich, lo aceptaría, muy a su pesar, porque… lo amaba.

Y si lo amaba, lo dejaría ir. Porque era por su felicidad.

* * *

A decir verdad me gusto como quedo. Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tambien n.n Publico esto hoy (que encima es mi primer PruxAus) porque no se cuando volvere a tener Internet. Asi que los que siguen mi fic Hall de los Sueños Rotos, lo lamento pero tardare en la publicacion T_T Bye~


End file.
